A magnetic resonance wireless power transmission system makes a resonance frequency of a transmission-side antenna and a resonance frequency of a reception-side antenna equal to each other to thereby perform efficient energy transmission from the transmission-side antenna to reception-side antenna and has a particular feature in that it can realize a power transmission distance of several tens of centimeters to several meters.
When such a magnetic resonance wireless power transmission system is used in a power station for vehicles such as electric vehicles, the reception-side antenna is mounted on a bottom part of the vehicle, and power is supplied from the transmission-side antenna buried above the ground to the reception-side antenna. In such a power transmission form, it is difficult for the transmission-side antenna and reception-side antenna to be completely electromagnetically coupled to each other, and much noise may be radiated from the antenna to cause a temperature rise of a metal part at the vehicle bottom.
To cope with this problem, in the wireless power transmission system, it is necessary to discuss measures to reduce noise generated from the antenna.
For example, as a technology to reduce high-frequency noise, Patent Document 1 (JP 2010-87024A) discloses that a resonance circuit composed of a conductor having a loop-shaped closed path and a capacitor electrically connected to the closed path is provided near a noise source.
Patent Document 1: JP 2010-87024A